Ausquartiert
by YuryJulian
Summary: Zeitlich gehört diese Story zu der Regulator Episode


Disc: Alle Rechte und Lizenzen gehören denen die die Serie seaQuest DSV produziert haben. Also sind sie logischerweise in Amerika zu finden. Mir gehört dabei gar nichts, außer meine Liebe zu eben dieser wirklich fantastisch gemachten Welt. Geld bekomme ich für das Schreiben hiervon auch keines. Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn neue Drehbuchautoren gesucht werden und man sich zu einer Fortsetzung von seaQuest entscheidet... leider wissen wir alle, dass das nicht sein wird und ich wünsche jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen! ^^  
  
Ausquartiert by YuryJulian  
  
„Haben sie den Chief gesehen?"  
  
Kristin stellte das Reagenzglas mit dem sie Untersuchungen durchführte zu den anderen. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
  
Lucas setzte sich auf den Hocker. Anscheinend wusste niemand wo er Crocker finden konnte. „Er macht die Zuteilung der Quartiere, nur leider hat er mich wohl vergessen, als er alle vom Deck abholte."  
  
„Stimmt, du bist ebenfalls von unserem Klimaproblem betroffen."  
  
„Genau, kann mir Spiegeleier auf dem Fußboden braten. Meine Schokovorräte sind ausnahmslos geschmolzen."  
  
„Soll ich für dich beim nächsten Landgang eine Extraportion kaufen gehen?", fragte sie neckisch mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
  
„Nein, alles was ich will ist wissen, wo ich nun hin soll bis wir einen neuen Thermochip haben."  
  
„Frag doch den Commander. Soweit ich weiß befindet er sich gerade auf der Brücke und sollte wissen wo Chief Crocker steckt."Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Da war ich schon, ich soll ihn selbst suchen gehen, er würde gerade meine Nachbarn einweisen. Super, das wusste ich auch schon. Damit wäre ich für heute bereits einmal von der Brücke geflogen."  
  
„Und ich bin nicht verschont geblieben. Mit dem Einquartieren von neuen Untermietern, meine ich. Von der Brücke hat mich zum Glück noch niemand geschmissen, aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wird Ford das bald auch bei mir einführen."Missmutig trat Ben zu ihnen.  
  
„Weißt du dann wo Crocker ist?", fragte Lucas sofort seinen Freund hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Nein, das ist auch ganz gut so. Noch mehr Mitbewohner brauche ich wahrlich nicht."  
  
„Würdest du mich nicht bei dir wohnen lassen?", fragte der Teenager beleidigt.  
  
„Von deiner Sorte dürften fünf bei mir wohnen. Geh doch zu Crocker und frag ihn ob meine Untermieter mit dir tauschen dürfen. Nichts gegen Olden und Mars, aber lieber habe ich dich in meinem Quartier als zwei neugierige Nasen."  
  
„Ach? Lucas ist nicht neugierig?", fragte Kristin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Das war ihr was ganz was neues.  
  
„Doch, nur weiß ich bereits über alles was sich in seinem Quartier befindet Bescheid und hänge es nicht an den Hauptschirm auf der Brücke, damit jeder sieht, was Ben da so alles treibt.", erklärte das Computergenie.  
  
„Dinge die höchst pikant werden könnten?", bohrte die Wissenschaftlerin sofort weiter.  
  
Schnell hielt Lieutenant Krieg seinem jungen Freund den Mund zu. „Entschuldigen sie uns bitte, wir zwei haben noch was wichtiges vor."Er zog Lucas aus dem Labor und ließ ihn erst ein Deck tiefer los.  
  
„Ich hätte ihr schon nichts gesagt.", sagte der blonde Teenager vorwurfsvoll daraufhin.  
  
Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über Bens Gesicht. „Klar, und ich bin noch immer mit Kathie verheiratet."Er schob Lucas zu seinem Quartier.  
  
„Hast du einen Ventilator dabei? Hier drinnen ist es heißer als in der Wüste zur Mittagszeit."  
  
„Lass die Witze. Das ist der einzige Ort auf dem ganzen Boot an dem wir das machen können was ich mir überlegt habe."  
  
Sie waren noch keine fünf Minuten in der kleinen Kabine und beiden liefen bereits die Schweißperlen die Schläfen herunter. Lucas zog sich das Hemd aus und ließ sich schwer auf sein Bett sinken. „Was hast du dir überlegt?", fragte er mit der geistigen Vorbereitung auf das Kommende. Wenn Ben sich etwas einfallen lassen hatte war das mit Vorsicht zu genießen.  
  
„Du musst unsere Lieferung bei der UEO-Versorgung beschleunigen!"  
  
„Soll ich da jetzt anrufen und mich mit denen anlegen?"  
  
„Jungchen,"Ben setzte sich zu dem Teenager und legte freundschaftlich den Arm um dessen Schulter. „was für Qualitäten besitzt du die uns bei unserem Problem von Nutzen sein könnten?"Erwartend sah er in die blauen Augen seines Gegenüber.  
  
„Vergiss es! Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du die UEO-Versorgung ansprichst, aber ich werde auf gar keinen Fall an den Umweltkontrollen der seaQuest herum fummeln. Wenn Bridger Wind davon bekommt ist hier die Hölle los."  
  
Ben drehte seufzend den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint, obwohl das eine weitaus bessere Idee ist, als das was ich mir überlegt habe. Könntest du wirklich an den Umweltkontrollen etwas machen?"  
  
Der Blick des Computergenies brachte das Nein deutlich genug zur Geltung. „Mir braucht nur ein kleiner Fehler zu unterlaufen und wir haben auf dem gesamten Boot Temperaturen wie in einem Toaster! Das Risiko ist zu hoch."  
  
„Na gut, dann lassen wir das eben mit den Kontrollen. Aber nur solange wie mein Plan nicht funktioniert. Ich wollte, dass du dich in den Computer der Versorgung hackst und unsere Bestellung voran treibst."  
  
„Das kann ich genausowenig tun. Mein Computer hier ist durch die Hitze nicht mehr der schnellste."  
  
„Was macht das für einen Unterschied?"  
  
„Den, dass wenn mir die Elektronik komplett durch schmort mein Aufenthalt in dem System auffällt. Die können meinen Standort zurück verfolgen sollte mittendrin der Computer hops gehen. Ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt weder meine Spuren verwischt noch mich ausgelogt. Ich bin mindestens für fünf Minuten noch sichtbar."  
  
„Na gut."Der Versorgungsoffizier stand auf. „Dann möchte ich dich beim schwitzen nicht weiter stören. Ich hoffe wir haben einen entsprechenden großen Eisvorrat an Bord, denn bis der Chip kommt kann es noch eine sehr lange Zeit dauern. Ich als Zuständiger für die Versorgung weiß natürlich im Gegensatz zu dir, dass die Vorräte natürlich nicht besonders groß sind."  
  
Nicht besonders enthusiastisch schob sich Lucas von seinem Bett. „Falls da irgendwas schief geht werde ich dich da mit rein ziehen, das ist dir klar!"  
  
Ben strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Da wird nichts schief gehen. Los schalt schon das Ding ein.", drängte er das Computergenie. In dem Moment klopfte jemand an die Schleusentür. Beide sahen sie erschrocken hinter sich. Da Lucas' Station, wie einige an Bord seinen üblichen Arbeitsplatz in seinem Quartier nannten, sich gegenüber der Tür befand, hatten sie der Tür natürlich den Rücken zugewandt gehabt. Es war Captain Bridger. Dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen schien er überrascht die beiden hier anzutreffen, seine ersten Worte bestätigten auch die Annahme. „Was macht ihr hier? Bei dieser Hitze hält es kein normaler Mensch aus."  
  
„Richtig, Sir."Ben stellte sich gerade hin. „Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich versucht den jungen Mr. Wolenczak hier davon zu überzeugen seine Computer doch ein wenig allein zu lassen."Das war klar! Innerlich verdrehte der Teenager die Augen, nun versuchte sein Freund vor dem Captain als helfender Samariter dazustehen. Dabei war er derjenige, der sie beide hierher geschleift hatte.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Lieutenant, aber ich glaube ihre Aufgabe ist das unter den gegebenen Umständen wohl nicht."  
  
Der Versorgungsoffizier nickte. „Ähm, ja, also dann will ich mal wieder." Grinsend und schlaksig mit den Armen schlenkernd verschwand er aus der Kabine.  
  
Bridger sah ihm kurz nach bevor er sich dem blonden Computergenie zuwandte. „Kannst du dich wirklich nicht von deiner Kabine trennen?"  
  
„Ich würde gerne, nur leider kann ich den Chief nirgends finden. Er ist doch für die Umbelegung zuständig. Sie wollen dieses Deck schließen, aber er vergisst einen der Bewohner."  
  
„Du wirst bei mir vorübergehend einquartiert."  
  
„Bei ihnen?"Das überraschte Lucas. „Aber wieso? Ich meine, sie als Captain."  
  
„Weil ich glaube so besser ein Auge auf dich werfen zu können?"  
  
„Das kann unmöglich ihr ernst sein!"  
  
„Ist es auch nicht, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem ganz gerne bei mir haben."Als Lucas noch immer sich nicht rührte fügte Nathan bestimmter hinzu. „Na los, oder soll ich deine Sachen packen?"  
  
Auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers erschien ein breites Lächeln. Ein weiteres Mal würde man ihn nicht bitten müssen.  
  
********  
  
Er war allein im Quartier des Captains. Dieser hatte noch zwei Stunden Dienst und würde vorher nicht hier auftauchen. Genügend Zeit also für den Teenager mal ein wenig hier herumzuschnüffeln. Besonders anziehend wirkte die eigene Dusche des älteren Mannes auf ihn. Vorsichtig öffnete er die schmale Tür und lugte hinein. Besonders viel war nicht zu sehen, nur dass Bridger sein eigenes kleines Badezimmer besaß. Ob Lucas diese auch einmal benutzen durfte?  
  
Nachdem er seinen Rundgang beendet hatte war die Gewissheit da in diesem Raum keine Langeweile bekommen zu können. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch immer genügend Zeit hatte. Er setzte sich an den Computer und begann schnell mit den Fingern über die Tasten zu fliegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Zugriff auf die UEO Versorgung erhielt. Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde gab das Computergenie auf. Bei der vor ihm liegenden Bestellliste würde seine Aktion nur auffallen.  
  
********  
  
„Lucas! Wo hast du gesteckt, ich habe dich überall gesucht.", sagte Ben total aufgeregt als der Teenager vor seinem Quartier ankam. Schnell zog der Versorgungsoffizier die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
„Ich habe das getan worum du mich gebeten hast."  
  
Bens Augen erkannten sofort. Er zog den Jungen am Arm weg von dem öffentlichen Gang und hinein in einen weniger benutzten. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er im Flüsterton. Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit hier gestört zu werden gering war, so bestand doch eine.  
  
Der blonde Junge steckte die Hände in beide Hosentaschen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Keine Chance. Ich bin zwar drinnen gewesen und hätte einiges vorantreiben können, aber alle unsere Thermochipbestellungen sind noch nicht einmal genehmigt worden."  
  
„Warum hast du die dann nicht als genehmigt rein gesetzt?", fragte der Lieutenant außer sich.  
  
„Weil ich zuvor herausgefunden habe, dass es dafür eine Akte aus richtigem Papier geben muss. Wenn die nun also eine Lieferung raus schicken ohne nicht digitalisierte Genehmigungsakte fällt der ganze Schwindel auf. Wir könnten dadurch eine Menge Ärger bekommen."  
  
Ben seufzte enttäuscht auf. „Dann bleibt mir nur noch eine Möglichkeit."  
  
„Soll das heißen du hast noch was im Ärmel aber lässt mich hier illegale Dinger drehen?", warf ihm der Teenager vor.  
  
„Du machst das doch praktisch jeden Tag. Da kommt es auf das eine hier heute auch nicht an, aber ja ich habe noch eine Idee. Leider wird das nicht möglich sein. Bridger flippt aus, wenn der mitkriegt, dass ich unsere Ersatzteile vom Schwarzmarkt zu horrenden Preisen hole."  
  
„Schwarzmarkt?"  
  
„Naja, er ist nicht direkt Schwarzmarkt, aber der Typ ist niemand mit dem man leichtfertig Geschäfte abschließen sollte.", druckste Ben vor sich hin.  
  
„Frag den Captain einfach. Bestimmt wird er es verstehen. Es geht hier nur um einen blöden Chip."  
  
„Und wie soll ich das machen? Ich kann nicht zu ihm hin gehen und sagen, hey ich hätte doch eine Möglichkeit, alles was wir machen müssen ist ein wenig viel bezahlen und den Fall geheim behandeln."  
  
„Warum denn nicht?"  
  
„Weil es ihm so wohl lieber ist."  
  
„Das glaube ich kaum, nicht solange ich bei ihm im Quartier bin."  
  
Dem Versorgungsoffizier klappte der Mund auf. „Du bist bei Bridger einquartiert?"Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Brust des Teenagers.  
  
„Genau."  
  
Nun schien Lieutenant Krieg kräftig zu überlegen. „Wieso eigentlich nicht. Wir könnten uns das doch hervorragend zu nutze machen. Du musst ihm nur lange genug auf die Nerven gehen und er geht vielleicht auf alles ein, was ich ihm vorschlage."  
  
Lucas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na bitte, dann mach das doch."  
  
„Du musst da mitmachen, das ist dir klar? Geh ihm so lange aufs Schwein bis er genug hat. Abgemacht?"Ben hielt ihm die Hand zum Einschlag hin.  
  
„Abgemacht.", schlug Lucas ein. „Aber nur, wenn du mir bei Gelegenheit wieder etwas aus deinen kleinen verbotenen Einkäufen mitbringst. Entgeltlos."  
  
Der Vorschlag gefiel Krieg überhaupt nicht. Lucas war schon zu lange mit ihm zusammen gewesen und wusste sehr genau wie die Sache hier lief. Das junge Schlitzohr drehte den Spieß einfach um. „Na gut."  
  
********  
  
Nun saßen sie hier beide im Quartier des Captains und er wusste nicht wie er ihm auf die Nerven gehen sollte. Lucas saß an dem runden Tisch, den Kopf auf dem Arm gestützt und das hintere Ende eines Bleistiftes kauend im Mund. Motivationslos klappte er sein Buch zu. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren außerdem war es verdammt langweilig. Nie wieder würde er eines lesen von dem sein Vater so unendlich begeistert war. Bridger schien ganz vertieft in das Schreiben der Berichte.  
  
„Haben sie etwas dagegen wenn ich ein wenig mit ihrem Computer ins Internex gehe?", fragte er den älteren Mann.  
  
„Nein, nein, mach nur.", antwortete dieser beiläufig und sah noch nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit auf.  
  
Das blonde Computergenie stand auf, ging zu seiner Tasche und holte dort einige Datenspeicher hervor. Auf ihnen befanden sich Spiele und Lucas hatte während der Captain beim Abendessen war bereits kurz gespielt. Dabei ist ihm eine hervorragende Idee gekommen und er hatte sie auch in die Tat umgesetzt. Alles was er tun musste ist die Sache ordentlich zu starten.  
  
Vor Bridgers Koje war bereits sein Schlafsack und die Isomatte ausgebreitet. Seinen kleinen Computer in der Hand setzte er sich darauf und lehnte sich an das Bett des Captains. So ließ es sich garantiert spielen. Er logte sich ein und wenig später erschien auf dem großen Monitor der gewünschte Startbildschirm seines Spieles. Abends fanden sich immer viele Spieler ein, also war es kein Problem für ihn einen Gegner zu finden. Nun kam der Clou. Innerlich reibte der Teenager seine Hände aneinander. Hoffentlich bekam er nun keinen zu großen Ärger. Mit einem Knopfdruck aktivierte sich das Hologramm, Lucas drehte seinen Blick zu dem Bild welches soeben erzeugt wurde. Das Spielfeld war in einer wunderbaren 3D Grafik zu sehen. Zeit für einen erneuten Sieg!  
  
Das Spiel startete und Lucas verzichtete auch nicht auf den passenden Sound. Immer wenn seine Einheiten auf den Feind trafen gab es Kampfgeräusche und Aufstöhnen der Verwundeten. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagte der ältere Mann jedoch nichts. Er arbeitete weiter an seinen Berichten. Auch wenn die Absprache hieß ihm auf die Nerven zu fallen, so blieb noch genügend Zeit dies zu tun, spätestens wenn Lucas schlafen sollte. Da war er absoluter Meister. Seine Freunde luden ihn jedenfalls nicht mehr so schnell zu einer Pyjamaparty ein, wenn der junge Mr. Wolenczak einmal dabei gewesen ist. Dies hatte aber neben dem Nervfaktor noch einen anderen Grund. Lucas konnte in fremden Umgebungen nie schlafen.  
  
„Willst du nicht langsam mal schlafen gehen? Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht.", meldete sich der Captain nun doch einmal zu Wort. Er war nicht besonders überrascht gewesen wie Lucas sich hier bereits bei ihm eingerichtet hatte. Aber da sie alle nicht wussten, wie lange sie alle etwas enger beisammen wohnen mussten, war es wohl besser ihn vorerst gewähren zu lassen.  
  
„Gehen sie auch schon ins Bett?", fragte der Teenager und zerstörte noch eine weitere Station seines Gegners.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich vor. Mein Dienst ist bereits recht früh und da sollte ich doch ausgeschlafen sein, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
„Einen Augenblick noch. Zwei Minuten, länger brauche ich nicht um zu siegen."  
  
Nathan nahm die Brille mit den Halbmondgläsern von der Nase und sah zu dem Hologramm. Sein jüngstes Mitglied befand sich mitten in einer Schlacht. Dieses Bild, wie Lucas gebannt von seinem Spiel da saß und kein Ende zu finden schien hatte etwas harmonisches. Robert war ebenfalls ein Fanatiker gewesen. Zu dessen Zeiten konnte die Jugend sich zwar noch nicht auf solch komplizierten und detaillierte Spiele stürzen wie es heutzutage möglich war, doch schon damals waren sie etwas besonderes.  
  
Auf dem Hologramm erschien der Schriftzug You Win und das Computergenie deaktivierte es. Er schob den Handcomputer in seine Tasche, zog die Schuhe aus und krabbelte in den Schlafsack. „Sie können das Licht ausmachen, ich bin im Bett."  
  
Lächelnd legte der Captain seine Berichte ordentlich zu einem Stapel zusammen. Seinen Bademantel hängte er säuberlich über den Stuhl bevor er über Lucas hinweg steigend in seine eigene Koje ging. Sobald er lag schaltete er an der kleinen Konsole über seinem Bett das Licht aus. „Guten Nacht, Kleiner. Schlaf gut."  
  
„Wünsch ich auch."Eigentlich war es ziemlich gemein was Lucas jetzt vor hatte. Auf der anderen Seite, war er manchmal wirklich so. Solange er das Gefühl hatte, es würde etwas fehlen war das für ihn auch nicht besonders angenehm.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von einem der beiden zu vernehmen. Der andere strampelte sich aus der Wärme seines Schlafsackes und verschwand aus dem Quartier. Das Zuschlagen der Tür weckte den Captain auf. Er war gerade eingeschlafen gewesen. Was trieb Lucas jetzt schon wieder hinaus? Wenn er auf Toilette musste konnte er doch auch hier gehen.  
  
Nathan wartete. Sollte das Computergenie nicht mehr auftauchen würde er ihn suchen gehen. Als er gerade dabei war den Entschluss zum gehen zu fassen ging die Schleuse auf. „Wo warst du?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Im Schein des vom Gang hereinfallenden Lichtes war die Silhouette des Teenagers zu erkennen. „Was zum trinken holen. Tut mir leid wenn ich sie geweckt habe."  
  
Bridger ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen zurück sinken. „Hast du unterwegs noch einen Umweg gemacht. Du kannst doch unmöglich so lange bis zur Kombüse und wieder zurück gebraucht haben."  
  
„Habe ich aber. Ich bin im MagLev stecken geblieben.", log Lucas vor. Er konnte dem Captain doch nicht sagen, dass er noch bei Darwin war und den mit in Bens Plan einbezogen hatte. Den Vocoder hinter den Rücken versteckend und darauf bedacht nichts von der Milch in seinem Becher zu verschütten, schloss er die Schleuse und tapste barfüßig zu seinem Schlaflager zurück.  
  
„Kümmert sich ein Wartungsteam um die Magnetbahn?"  
  
„Jaja."Das Computergenie war bei seinem Schlafsack angekommen. Den Vocoder plazierte er hinter dem großen Blumenkübel, der neben der Wand an der Kopfseite der Koje stand. Er trank schlürfend einen Schluck Milch und stellte den Becher ebenfalls in Reichweite ab. Nun konnte er zurück in den Schlagsack krabbeln.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher jetzt alles zu haben? Nicht, dass du in fünf Minuten erneut aufstehst und raus gehst."  
  
„Ganz sicher. Guten Nacht, Captain."  
  
Nathan knautschte sich sein Kissen zurecht und dreht sich zur Wand. Bald dämmerte er erneut dem Schlaf entgegen bis....  
  
„Darwin will Fisch essen. Bridger Darwin raus lassen."  
  
Lucas musste sich zusammen reißen nicht los zu lachen. Er tat als würde auch er von dem Delphin vom einschlafen abgehalten worden sein.  
  
„Wieso ist der Vocoder nicht auf dem Seedeck?", fragte Bridger genervt.  
  
„Den hab ich vergessen.", nuschelte Lucas vor sich hin. Er musste sich verschlafen anhören.  
  
„Kann Darwin jetzt Fisch essen?"  
  
Genervt schob Bridger die Bettdecke zur Seite und schaltete die kleine Lampe über seinem Kopfkissen an. Er beugte sich zur Seite und entdeckte sofort das Gerät hinter dem Blumenkübel. Nathan griff fest nach seinem Kissen und schleuderte es dem Teenager ins Gesicht. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht."  
  
Verwundert starrten ihn die blauen Engelsaugen an. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bin ganz unschuldig. Es kann doch jedem einmal passieren, dass man etwas vergisst."  
  
„Darwin immer noch raus will.", drängte der Delphin, da ihm keiner Beachtung zu schenken schien. „Lucas sagt, Darwin raus kann, wenn Bridger wecken."  
  
Langsam drehte sich der Kopf des Computergenies zu der Röhre. „Verräter.", zischte er.  
  
Der Captain zeigte mit dem Finger auf den blonden Teenager. „Also doch!"  
  
„Jetzt hast du verspielt, Darwin. Nun wird dich keiner mehr raus lassen."  
  
Bridger stand seufzend auf, stieg über den vor seiner Koje liegenden Lucas hinweg um über das bordinterne Funksystem auf der Brücke Bescheid zu geben, seinen Delphin raus zu lassen. „Zufrieden?", fragte er anschließend seinen Freund in der Röhre.  
  
„Fisch essen."Mit kräftigen Schlägen seiner Schwanzflosse verschwand der Meeressäuger.  
  
Nathan ging wieder zurück in seine Koje. Er griff hinunter, hob den Vocoder auf und schaltete ihn mit einem strengen Blick auf Lucas aus. Der Teenager hatte sich die Decke bis zu den Augen hochgezogen und lag etwas erhöht durch das zweite Kissen. „Jetzt ist Schluß mit hungrigen Delphinen. Nimm noch einen Schluck von deiner Milch (oh, darauf habe ich auch Durst ( zischt mal schnell weg) und gib mir mein Kissen zurück!"  
  
Lucas bewegte sich nicht, sondern sah ihn weiterhin aus seinen großen Augen an.  
  
„Mein Kissen!", drängte der Captain weiter.  
  
„Ich dachte das wäre für mich, damit ich es auf dem harten Boden bequemer hätte.", sagte der Teenager unschuldig.  
  
„Ist gut, dann behalt es eben."Aufgebend ließ sich Bridger auf die Matratzen fallen. Er schaltete das Licht aus. Bis morgen würde er auch ohne Kissen auskommen. Der Boden war wirklich hart, daher nahm er es seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied nicht übel, dass er sein Kissen behielt. Er zog sich die Decke höher und legte den Arm unter den Kopf. Als er seine Augen schloss, stellte er sich vor wie er zusammen ein Picknick mit Carol veranstaltete und Robert unweit von ihnen als kleiner Junge in einer blühenden Wiese den Schmetterlingen hinterher jagte. Aus irgendeinem Grund saß bei ihm aber noch ein zweiter Junge, mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Er war jünger als Robert und hielt seinen Plüschdelphin fest umklammert. Ja, so musste Lucas als kleines Kind gewesen sein. Carol gab ihm soeben ein leckeres Sandwich, was ihm sehr zu schmecken schien.  
  
Etwas weiches knallte ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr der Captain auf. Sein Kissen war wieder da. „Was...", fing er verwundert an, doch die Stimme von einem jungen Genie vor seiner Koje gab ihm sofort Antwort. „Da haben sie ihr Kissen zurück. Ich liege mit zweien viel zu hoch und bekomme nur einen steifen Nacken."  
  
„Dauert es bei dir eigentlich immer so lange bis du zufrieden mit deinem Schlafplatz bist?"  
  
„Nur wenn ich nicht in meinem eigenen Bett bin. Das habe ich schon richtig eingelegen und mich auch entsprechend mit allem versorgt was ich brauche."  
  
„Hast du denn jetzt alles was du brauchst? Es ist nämlich so, ich würde ganz gerne endlich schlafen. Solltest du hier jedoch nochmals aufstehen oder irgendwelche Umbauaktionen starten, dann geht das nicht."  
  
„Ja, ich denke ich bin fertig."  
  
„Gut."Bridger machte sich sein Kissen zurecht und legte sich erneut hin. Versuchte eine angenehme Schlafposition einzunehmen.  
  
„Eins wäre da doch noch."  
  
Der Captain fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Wieso war er sich nur so sicher gewesen jetzt schon seine Ruhe zu haben? „Das wäre?"  
  
„Ist es blöd, wenn ich eine Geschichte hören will? Oder etwas Musik zum einschlafen? Hier ist es so still, da kann ich nicht ins Traumland gleiten."  
  
„Ich lese jetzt keine Geschichten vor, dazu bin ich viel zu müde und würde auch wirklich gerne schlafen. Wenn du Musik brauchst, dann hol dir ein paar Kopfhörer und tu was du nicht lassen kannst."  
  
Für eine Weile blieb es still. „Können sie das Licht nochmal anmachen? Ich muss in meinen Sachen suchen."  
  
Innerlich stand Bridger kurz davor Lucas ordentlich den Marsch zu blasen, andererseits konnte er dies nicht tun. Carol hatte auch Einschlafschwierigkeiten an fremden Orten gehabt insofern konnte er den Teenager verstehen. Seufzend tat er ihm den Gefallen. Das Computergenie krabbelte aus seinem Schlafsack zu seiner Tasche. Er wühlte darin herum und holte ein Gerät und ein paar Kopfhörer heraus. „Mist, ich habe das was ich hören will nicht dabei."  
  
„Ist es in deiner Kabine?"Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen wegen des Lichtes saß der Captain in seiner Koje.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Dann hol es dir und so ziemlich alles andere, was du brauchen könntest." Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen war Lucas auch schon weg. Mit beiden Händen fuhr sich Nathan übers Gesicht. Ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre den Jungen zu jemand anderen ins Zimmer zu geben? Andererseits hatte er ihn gerade haben wollen, weil er Leben mit sich brachte. In seiner Kabine war es wirklich zu ruhig. Jetzt da Lucas hier war würde es zumindest eine Weile seine Trostlosigkeit verlieren. Normalerweise nervte es andere wenn sie arbeiteten und ein anderer machte Krach, so wie der Teenager mit seinem Spiel am Abend. Doch für Bridger war es ein Zeichen endlich wieder jemanden um sich zu haben, der ihn auf eine Weise auch brauchte. Dieses Gefühl hatte ihm eine Wärme um sein Herz gelegt, die lange Zeit in seinem Leben gefehlt hatte.  
  
Geräuschvoll ging die Schleuse auf. Strahlend trat ein junger Mr. Wolenczak herein. Auf den Armen trug er Unmengen von verschiedenen Dingen. Nathan sah gar nicht genau hin. „Gleich habe ich es, dann können sie das Licht wieder ausmachen."  
  
Lucas ließ das Zeug geräuschvoll vor das Hologramm auf den Boden fallen, suchte sich seine Musikdisk heraus und kehrte damit zum Schlafsack zurück. Der Captain wartete bis das Computergenie wieder auf seinem Lager lag. Glücklich mit Musik in den Ohren, dann schaltete er das Licht aus.  
  
„Jetzt wird aber wirklich geschlafen und keine Unterbrechungen mehr.", warnte er ihn, bezweifelte jedoch gehört worden zu sein. Die Musik konnte selbst er hören. Hoffentlich würde der Teen am nächsten Morgen keine fürchterlichen Ohrenschmerzen davontragen.  
  
Dieses Mal störte den Captain nichts mehr beim Einschlafen. Schnell glitt er von einem Dämmerzustand in den tiefen Schlaf über und die Batterien von Lucas gaben wenig später den Geist auf. Missmutig nahm er die Kopfhöhrer ab und steckte das Gerät in seine Tasche zurück. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen starrte er an die Decke. Bridgers tiefe Atemzüge waren das einzige Geräusch in dem Raum. Hellwach lag er nun da.  
  
Ein schrilles Piepsen ließ den Teenager zusammen zucken. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er war auf dieses Geräusch nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Im ersten Moment dachte er erst er hätte eine Programmierung vergessen zu deaktivieren, da er es dann doch zu gewagt hielt den älteren Mann so ärgern zu müssen. Seine Freundschaft zu Ben hin oder her.  
  
„Irgendwer hat es heute auf mich abgesehen.", nuschelte Bridger in seiner Koje, schaltete das Licht ein und beantwortete den Anruf.  
  
„Hallo Nathan!", kam sofort das fröhliche Gesicht seines alten Freundes Malcom Downey auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Der ältere Mann ließ sein Gesicht in das Kissen sinken. „Was willst du denn?", fragte er genervt.  
  
Lucas kam das gelegen, er setzte sich auf und blickte von Bridger zu dem Anrufer und wieder zurück.  
  
„Hallo Lucas. Was machst du bei Nathan. Ich dachte du hättest auf der seaQuest dein eigenes Zimmer. Oder hat er herausgefunden, dass du bei den illegalen Pokerabenden mitmachst, wenn er auf Wolke sieben schwebt?"Malcom zog tief an seiner dicken Zigarre.  
  
„Hier gibt es keine illegalen Pokerabende, Malcom!"Bridger hatte sich aufgesetzt. Er zog die Decke eng um sich. „Wir haben ein kleines Problem mit unseren Umweltkontrollen und mussten einen Teil der Mannschaft umquartieren."  
  
„Nobel, nobel. Selbst der Captain nimmt Untermieter. Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."  
  
„Sag was du willst, es dürfte selbst dir nicht entgangen sein, dass wir hier bereits geschlafen haben.", drängte Nathan.  
  
„Der Junge sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er bis eben noch geschlafen."  
  
„Malcom!", ermahnte der Captain seinen Freund. „Würdest du bitte zu dem Grund deines Anrufes kommen!"  
  
„Wohl keine Lust auf Smalltalk, na gut. Ich habe eine neue Forschungsarbeit vor und könnte dabei deinen Darwin und diese Wundermaschine gebrauchen." Wie sehr Bridger diese Frage gefiel konnte man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck nur zu genau ablesen. „Ich bin auch bereit dafür etwas zu tun. Zum Beispiel ein Ausfallgeld für deinen Freund aus dem Meer zu zahlen. Ich nehme auch Lucas bei mir auf, falls die beiden wirklich nicht mehr zu trennen sind, wie du mal sagtest."  
  
Der Kopf besagten Teenagers fuhr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Nathan herum. „Was haben sie über mich erzählt?"  
  
„Er kann auch ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen und muss nicht auf dem Boden vor meinem Bett schlafen."  
  
„Soll er sich etwa mit mir hier in die halbe Schublade quetschen? Es ist nur vorübergehend. Kannst du nicht ein andern mal anrufen. Es ist gerade äußerst ungünstig. Ich muss früh raus und habe für deine Fantastereien keine Zeit."  
  
„Aber Nathan...", schon war die Verbindung beendet. „Kannst du bitte das Vidlinksystem hier drinnen ganz ausschalten.", bat der ältere Mann den blonden Teenager. „Ich will endlich schlafen."  
  
Lucas bewegte sich keinen Schritt. Argwöhnisch sah Bridger ihn an. „Ist etwas?"  
  
„Sie reden vor ihren Freunden von mir?"  
  
Der Captain schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das sind ganz normale Sachen. Dinge die man immer seinen Freunden erzählt. Du wirst mit Biff doch sicherlich auch über mich reden."  
  
„Aber nicht, dass sie sich in ihren Delphin verliebt hätten."  
  
„Schon gut, ich mach es selber."Bridger schwang sich aus seiner Koje um das Kommunikationssystem zu deaktiveren. Ausschließlich von der Brücke würde man ihn jetzt noch stören können.  
  
Der Teenager sah ihn noch immer ernst an als er zurück kam. „Jetzt komm schon, du wirst doch wohl nicht sauer sein, wenn ich Malcom gegenüber etwas erwähnt haben, was so ziemlich jedem hier an Bord schon längst aufgefallen ist."  
  
Die Miene des Computergenies schien sich noch immer nicht ändern zu wollen, dann lächelte er. „Nein, bin nicht sauer. Hätte nur gerne Bescheid gewusst, wenn ich plötzlich mit Fragen konfrontiert werde von wem derjenige diese Dinge wohl wissen könnte."  
  
„Bei meinen Freunden ist das doch mehr als offensichtlich."Er fuhr ihm wuschelnd durch den blonden Schopf und ging in seine Koje zurück. Dann fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein. „Ist es auf dem Boden auch wirklich nicht zu unbequem?"  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin ganz andere Sachen gewohnt."Lucas rutschte in seinen Schlafsack zurück.  
  
Bridger sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Mir ist es mehrmals passiert am Strand einzuschlafen oder bei uns auf dem Steg. Glauben sie mir, auf einem Felsen oder ein paar harten Holzbrettern schläft es sich lange nicht so gut wie auf diesem Boden hier."  
  
„Du hast noch nicht geschlafen gehabt, was?"  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ist das schlimm? Ich kann nun mal nicht so einfach in fremden Umgebungen schlafen. Das macht mir unheimliche Probleme. Die ersten Tage hier an Bord waren für mich die Hölle bis ich mich erst mal dran gewöhnte."  
  
Nathan stützte seinen Kopf auf der Hand auf. „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit dich in den Schlaf zu wiegen? Am Steg hast du doch auch schlafen können."  
  
„Ja, das war ja auch mein heimatlicher Steg. Dort schlafe ich regelmäßig seit ich ein ganz kleiner Zwerg war ein, doch das hier ist etwas anderes. Ich glaube selbst mit einer ordentlichen Dosis Schlafmittel würde ich Probleme haben."  
  
„Soweit wollen wir ja jetzt dann doch nicht gehen. Soll ich noch etwas das Licht anlassen? Dann kannst du lesen. Mich macht das mit der Zeit immer recht müde."  
  
„Dazu hätte ich mir ein Buch mitnehmen müssen.", kam von Lucas die sarkastische Antwort. Das Ding, welches sein Vater ihm empfohlen hatte, würde er so schnell nicht wieder in die Hand nehmen.  
  
„Meinst du in meinen Beständen nichts finden zu können?"Er zeigte zu dem Regal gegenüber der Koje. „Na los, such dir was raus.", sagte er als sein jüngstes Crewmitglied sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle bewegte.  
  
Das Computergenie schälte sich aus seinem Schlafsack und schlurfte barfüßig über den Boden. Harte literarische Brocken waren in dem Regal. Ungefähr die Hälfte von den Sachen interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht, doch dann fand er etwas das ihm vielleicht gefallen könnte. Er hielt Moby Dick und 20.000 Meilen unter den Meeren in den Händen. Was würde er lesen? Ihm kam es nur logisch vor das letztere zu wählen. Mit dem dicken Wälzer in der Hand stolzierte er zurück. Bridger hatte sich bereits herumgedreht, als er sah, das Lucas etwas für sich gefunden hatte. Sein Atem wurde wieder flacher.  
  
Aus einem Stuhl holte sich das junge Genie eine Wolldecke. Mit dem Bauch legte er sich auf seinen Schlafsack, die Decke über sich. Das Kissen stopfte er sich unter die Brust. So bequem konnte es mit dem Lesen los gehen.  
  
Er war ziemlich weit gekommen, als ihn ein Schnarchen aus der fantastischen Welt Jules Vernes riß. Langsam drehte sich sein Kopf zu der Koje um. „Psssst!", zischte der Teenager. Bei seinen Freunden funktioniert das meistens, wenn die mitten in der Nacht mit Schnarchen anfingen. Er hatte mal gelesen andere Leute im Schlaf beeinflussen zu können, wenn man ihnen leise zusprach. So oft hatte Lucas nie freiwillig bei seinen Freunden übernachtet wie nach diesem Artikel. Sein Forschergeist war geweckt worden und überall musste er es ausprobieren. Leider nur mit mäßigen Erfolg. Alles was half war die Trefferquote die Leute vom Schnarchen abzuhalten. Nur keiner war danach auf seine Suggerierungen eingegangen.  
  
Nach der Aufforderung leise zu sein, schnarchte der Captain einmal kurz auf, dann war es still. Zufrieden wandte sich das Computergenie seinem Buch zu. Die Ruhe hielt nur zwei Seiten, dann ging es erneut los. Nochmals zischte der Blondschopf ein „Psst.", jedoch erfolglos. Genervt schlug er das Buch zu und kramte in der rechten Schublade, die unterhalb Bridgers Koje war. Grinsend packte er sich die Arme mit den kleineren Bomben voll. Beim nächsten Aufschnarchen ging es los. Da kam es auch schon. Er nahm eines seiner Geschosse in die rechte Hand, zielte und warf. Lucas traf den Captain auf der Stirn. Der wischte beiläufig im Schlaf mit dem Arm drüber, ließ sich sonst aber nicht wecken. Das passte dem Werfer nur recht. Der nächste Wurf saß schon eher. Der ging direkt auf den leicht geöffneten Mund. Da das Geschoss größer war als die Öffnung, kullerte es die Wange herunter. Der Teenager konnte noch fünf weitere Würfe landen bis die Augen seines Opfers sich öffneten und umringt von Socken den unschuldig blickenden Lucas ansahen während ein Arm gerade dabei war ein erneutes weißes Paar zu werfen.  
  
„Was soll das?", fragte Bridger zwar verschlafen aber dennoch wütend.  
  
„Sie haben geschnarcht und hörten nicht auf!"  
  
„Und was ist damit?"Nathan hielt ein paar seiner Socken hoch.  
  
„Das war meine zweite Option sie ruhig zu stellen."  
  
„Du solltest dringend ebenfalls die Augen zu machen!"  
  
„Das geht nicht, ich bin doch gerade an einer spannenden Stelle."  
  
„Keine Widerrede. Du stellte mir zuviel an, wenn ich schlafe. Weg mit den Socken und schlafen. Sollte ich erneut schnarchen, dann lass mich schnarchen! Ich kann nämlich auch mit Socken werfen."Das tat er auch. Alle mit einmal auf den Teenager, der gar nicht schnell genug in Deckung gehen konnte. „Versuch es wenigstens, auch wenn du dir schwer tust.", bat Bridger Lucas mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
Schmollend fügte sich der blonde Teenager der Bitte. Doch sobald der Captain eingeschlafen war, verschwand er klammheimlich aus dem Quartier. Entweder oder. Es wurde Zeit Prioritäten zu setzen.  
  
Sein Schlaf war ziemlich unruhig geworden. Er träumte total konfuse Dinge und war wenig später auch wach. Ein Verlangen nach einem Glas Wasser trieb ihn die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. Bridger ließ kurz den Blick vor seine Koje schweifen. Der Schlafsack war leer. Seufzend setzte er sich auf. Wie spät mag es sein? Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm dass er in weniger als einer Stunde sowieso hätte aufstehen müssen. Kurz entschlossen zog er sich seinen Bademantel über und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem jungen Zimmergenossen. Als erstes wollte er in dessen Quartier nachsehen, doch da war der Teenager nicht, statt dessen fand er ihn am Rande des Moon Pools tief schlafend vor. Darwin war vom Fressen zurück und hielt Wache bei Lucas. Als der Captain sich den beiden näherte versuchte der Delphin ihn zu verjagen. Eine Eigenschaft, die er seinem Meeresfreund niemals zugetraut hätte. Der Vocoder war eingeschaltet.  
  
„Wie lange ist er schon hier?", fragte Brider Darwin.  
  
„Wartet auf Darwin nach lecker Fisch essen."  
  
„Du kannst mit Zeit nicht besonders viel anfangen?"  
  
„Mond noch hoch über Wasser. Sonne nicht strahlt."Anscheinend hatten Delphine ihre ganz eigene Art die Zeit wieder zu geben.  
  
„Er kann nicht hier liegen bleiben."  
  
„Darwin auf Lucas aufpassen. Keiner stören!"  
  
„Das hast du auch gut gemacht, mein Freund. Doch jetzt geht er in sein Bett."Die Proteste des Delphins missachtend beugte er sich zu dem Schlafenden hinunter und rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Willst du dich nicht lieber hinlegen wo es bequemer ist?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte die Hand von seiner Schulter und drehte sich herum. Nathan musste lachen. Erst schlief der Junge überhaupt nicht ein und dann war er nicht wach zu bekommen. „Du musst doch nicht wach bleiben, nur kurz bis du in deinem Bett bist. Du darfst dich auch in meine Koje legen, wenn du auf deinem Schlaflager nicht schlafen kannst.", bot Bridger an. Dem Teenager war das völlig egal.  
  
„Darwin, bitte spritz einen Schwall hier herüber."Blitzschnell stand Lucas auf und tapste davon. „Na sowas.", wunderte sich Bridger. „Ich sollte mir diese Weckmöglichkeit merken. Scheint hervorragend zu funktionieren."Bevor auch er ging streichelte er liebevoll seinen Delphin über den Kopf.  
  
********  
  
Es klopfte an der Schleuse. Sein Buch zur Seite packend stand Lucas auf und öffnete. „Was willst du denn schon hier?"  
  
„Ist Bridger da?"  
  
„Nein."Der Teenager wandte sich wieder ab und ging zu seinem Buch zurück.  
  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
„Nicht mehr. Ich habe die ganze Nacht versucht ihn ein wenig zu nerven, aber jetzt ist Schluß. Er kann nichts für diese Situation ihn so zu ärgern ist nicht besonders nett, Ben!"  
  
„Komisch, bei jedem anderen an Bord würdest du mit Freuden garantiert noch eins drauf setzen. Na gut, dann suche ich mir eine andere Vertrauensperson."  
  
Besser konnte man nicht auf die neugierige Leitung des Computergenies treten. Er ließ das Buch wieder sinken. „Was willst du?"  
  
„Nur, dass du dich hier drinnen einrichtest, als wäre es dein zu Hause. Das haben meine Gäste gemacht."Für einen kurzen Moment verzog der Versorgungsoffizier das Gesicht. „Ich erkenne es überhaupt nicht wieder. Bei Bridger aber. Man merkt gar nicht, dass du hier bist, bis auf deine Tasche und der Schlafsack."  
  
„Soll ich meine Klamotten hier überall verstreuen?"  
  
„Genau! Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich geh derweil ihn suchen. Sorg auf alle Fälle dafür, dass er dich so schnell wie möglich wieder in deinem Zimmer haben will."  
  
„Und was machst du?"  
  
„Ich werde ihm ein Angebot unterbreiten. Wenn es auf der regulären Weise nicht möglich ist, an den Thermochip zu kommen, dann müssen wir andere Möglichkeiten ausprobieren."  
  
„Er wird nicht drauf eingehen."  
  
„Lass mich nur machen! Du hast deine Aufgabe, erfülle diese und ich mache meine. Okay?"Ben hielt ihm die Hand zum Einschlag hin.  
  
Zögernd ergriff das Computergenie diese. Eine eigene Kabine war ihm dann doch lieber als wochenlang gemeinsam mit dem Captain zusammen zu sein. Nichts gegen Bridger, er mochte ihn, sehr sogar. Manchmal kümmerte er sich richtig väterlich um ihn, doch seine alte Freiheit war ihm dennoch lieber.  
  
„Bis später."Lieutenant Krieg verschwand wieder. Mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen überlegte Lucas wie er sich hier heimisch fühlen könnte. Seine Augen streiften durch das Quartier und blieben an dem Hologramm hängen. Ein Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht. Na klar!!!  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: So stelle ich es mir vor, wie Bridger und Lucas ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht hatten. ^_^ Schade, dass es in der Episode nicht ausgebaut worden ist. Bin mal gespannt auf was für Lücken ich noch so stoße. Irgendwas wollte ich noch sagen, aber ich habe es vergessen. Vielleicht fällt es einem von euch auf; es war alles absichtlich so gedreht worden, sollte etwas nicht ganz stimmen. ( das ist alles was ich dazu sagen könnte. Irgendwo ist ein Fehler drinnen, nur ich habe es vergessen. 


End file.
